1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a burglar alarm apparatus with electronic memory and digital disabling combination, particularly for use in motor-cars, motor-boats or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of burglar alarm apparatuses for motor-vehicles are known on the market, most of which consist of hidden switches located inside the vehicle or in the motor compartment, which apparatuses allow the starting circuit and/or the ignition circuit of the engine to be broken. Also more sophisticated apparatuses consisting of integrated circuits with timing relays, so called "electronic" and operated through digital combination device or the like, are known. Equally it is known that the "electronic" apparatuses on the market require that the predetermined combination is entered in order to both enable and disable the apparatus; further, these apparatuses are generally very sensitive to atmospheric condition changes and to vibrations, whereby the acoustic alarms controlled by them can come into operation by chance; at last they can also be readily disabled by specialists who are up to no good.